


On The Other Side Of The Table

by foureyes12



Series: Tumblr Parksborn Prompts [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, but it's not that important to the fic, coffee shop AU, harry's dad is dead, no spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyes12/pseuds/foureyes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cute guy that always sits opposite Peter at his favourite coffee shop and Peter's finally going to talk to him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side Of The Table

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited! I will edit and update when I have had more sleep.

Peter wasn’t sure when they’d started this system. They hadn’t planned it. How could they? They’d never even talked to each other. It started when Peter was enjoying a cup of coffee sitting in his favourite corner of the store on a particularly busy day. A cute guy in an expensive looking suit had sat down opposite him. Peter hadn’t said anything as all the other seats in the shop were taken. The next day Peter was sitting in his spot studying some lab reports from work when the, admittedly cute, guy sat down next to him again. It became a pattern Peter would sip on his coffee and work while the other guy did whatever he did. They never talked. Peter never saw his face either; he was always wearing a pair of sunglasses even though they were inside.

Today Peter had decided to ask his name. I was absolutely ridiculous to keep calling him ‘the guy’. Honestly they saw each other every day they should at least know each other’s names.

“Yeah right you totally like him!” a voice from the back of Peters head that sounded suspiciously like Gwen echoed. Peter turned a bright red and continued to wait nervously. He kept looking up every thirty seconds and eventually gave up on getting any work done. He ordered multiple coffees and started picking at a strawberry cake. Peter stayed until closing time but the guy never showed.

Peter unwillingly found himself worrying over him. This is ridiculous you don’t even know him! He told himself. Peter still found himself wondering what had happened what if the guy had been in an accident or something. Stop making yourself so important Parker! He probably just got buried under work at his office! He told himself again.

Peter went back to the shop every day for the next week but the guy never showed up. He eventually gave up on trying to meet with the guy ever again. Peter stopped going to the coffee shop as often. It somehow didn’t seem as nice as it had before. The warm light were a little colder and it seemed empty when no one was sitting in the chair opposite him. Even when some guy sat there once when the place was full again it didn’t feel right and Peter had to fight the urge to tell the new guy to leave the chair.

About a month later Peter was visiting the coffee shop for the first time in a week and the guy was sitting there again! Peter sat down silently in his usual chair opposite the guy. Then something utterly gob stopping happened. The other guy talked! Peter had full intentions of introducing himself but before he could say anything the other guy started to speak.  
"Sorry I've been away for the past month. I've been a bit busy taking over my fathers company after his death. I'm Harry by the way."  
Shocked Peter stared at him for a few seconds until he realised he probably looked like a complete idiot and replied "I'm Peter. And, uhmm, I'm sorry for your loss?" Peter had meant to be sincere but his sympathy had come across as more of a question. To his relief Harry didn't seem fazed  
"You don't really need to be. I barely knew him."  
" I've only got vague memories of my parents. " Peter replied. It had slipped out of of his mouth. He usually avoided talking about his parents especially to strangers. 

On the plus side sharing this cause Harry to take off his sunglasses to look Peter in the eye as he continued to ask what Peter meant. Peter almost didn't her his question as he was too busy swooning over Harrys piercing blue eyes.  
"What? Ughh..." Peter managed to garble out intelligently until he could firm coherent sentences again. "My parents died when I was three but I'd rather not go into the details. Let's talk about something more cheerful." Thank god! His voice was back!

They continued to talk for a good hour until Harry asked  
"So would you like to meet me somewhere that's not a coffee shop?"  
"Like on a date?" Peter responded talking smoothly this time.  
"Do you want it to be?" Harry teased.  
"Only of you're offering for it to be." Peter fired back.  
"Then it's a date. " Harry said with finality.

That was how Peter ended up eating dinner in one of the finest restaurants in town while starting a new relationship.


End file.
